


Instinct

by twittytwonkers



Series: First [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 05:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13206747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twittytwonkers/pseuds/twittytwonkers
Summary: "Tobio is happy. His heart is light and the sun is sinking lazily into the blue-green mountains and his breath is coming out in little puffs in the chilly brink-of-winter air — and when he looks at Hinata, his unruly orange hair illuminated to an almost comic vibrancy under the yellow-gold sky, his heart parodies the falling of the sun — rising up and up and up."A drabble in which I explore one of the ways their first kiss might go.





	Instinct

Tobio initiates their first kiss more as an act of instinct rather than will.

It’s on an evening of their third year, when they’re walking home together. They’ve finally made it to a copacetic place in their partnership — or, as harmonious of a relationship as the two of them could hope to achieve. They’ve become as in sync off the court as they are on it — and, privately, Tobio thinks this is probably the closest he’s come to having a best friend in his life.

They’ve just come out of a particularly grueling practice — both of them having predictably stayed longer than the rest of the team — honing their quick to a brand new level of speed and accuracy.

Tobio is happy.

His heart is light and the sun is sinking lazily into the blue-green mountains and his breath is coming out in little puffs in the chilly brink-of-winter air — and when he looks at Hinata, his unruly orange hair illuminated to an almost comic vibrancy under the yellow-gold sky, his heart parodies the falling of the sun — rising up and up and up.

Hinata glances up when he feels Tobio's eyes on him.

At this point, Tobio’s body reacts innately to even the most minuscule shift in his partner’s — it’s his job as his setter, after all. But lately, Hinata has been becoming similarly attuned to Tobio’s body language, and the thought makes his stomach feel light and twisty at the same time.

“What’s up with you?” Hinata asks with an impish grin.

His knowing stare pulls color into Tobio’s cheeks like an oppositely charged magnet. He instantly averts his eyes, but can’t seem to fend off the wobbly smile that’s snuck onto his face.

“Nothing, dumbass.”

But Hinata is already cackling at him. Tobio’s hand shoots out automatically, knuckles grinding down on his head while Hinata shrieks out an apology riddled with laughter.

This ritual has become more playful than punishing over time. When Tobio retracts his hand, Hinata massages his head half-heartedly, grinning up at him in a way that makes his stomach twist even tighter. Is he sick?

“Don’t tell me… Yamayama-kun, are you… happy?” Hinata’s gratuitous use of Tobio’s old nickname causes a certain fondness to dilute his embarrassment.

“No! Shut up!”

But Hinata is already in stitches, and Tobio’s cheeks sufficiently flushed. Hinata wipes the tears from his eyes as his laughter subsides. The occasional giggle still manages to slip out, but it begins to turn into more of a pleased humming, as though Tobio’s contentedness has seeped into his mood as well.

“I bet I know why. Our quick strike is going really good! Every time you’re like shwoom I’m like PAH! It feels amazing! Kageyama, we’re really amazing!” Hinata is babbling, but everything that comes out of his mouth after “amazing” falls on deaf ears. Tobio still struggles to get used to someone truly admiring him for his talent and hard work, rather than resenting him, or simply attributing it to him being born as some kind of athletic genius. But somehow even that’s evolved — Hinata not only thinks that Tobio’s amazing, but that they’re amazing — together.

He doesn’t notice that he’s stopped walking until he realizes Hinata has. A distant part of him recognizes that Hinata is still rambling in half-Japanese, half-nonsense about how amazing they are together. But mostly he’s thinking about how Hinata’s cheeks — with what little Tobio can see of them underneath his ridiculously red scarf — are flushed with enthusiasm and excitement and how his warm breath hits the chilly air and transforms into tiny white clouds hanging in the space between them. A faraway part of Tobio remembers that his breath is doing the exact same thing, and that it’s really just simple science that even the two of them can comprehend, their breath condensing into tiny droplets of water and ice upon contact with the cold air — but with Hinata it almost seems mesmerizing, like he's conducting some sort of magic, and then he feels warmth, soft warmth against his lips. He pulls back slightly when he realizes Hinata’s become silent. He takes in Hinata’s shocked, brown eyes before realizing oh my god I just kissed Hinata Shouyou ace of the Karasuno volleyball club and oh my god why did I do that holy shit holy shit holy —

He’s snapped out of his momentary panic by a sharp punch to his forearm.

“Ow! Hinata, what the hell?”

“Idiot! You’re supposed to confess to someone before you kiss them! Dummy! Idiot!” Hinata’s face is completely red, and he’s pulling his scarf down, exposing his neck to the nippy elements as though global warming has made quicker developments than expected. He grabs Kageyama’s hand, gripping too tight and eliciting another “Ow — what’re you doing, dumbass?”

“I’m holding your hand, obviously! We’re dating now, right?”

Tobio’s eyes widen as realization dawns on him, his face flooding with color and oh my god I’m in love with Hinata Shouyou ace of the Karasuno volleyball club omg my god holy shit —

And then he feels warmth again — Hinata has yanked him down by his shirt with his free hand (the other one still stubbornly clasping Tobio’s) and pressed their lips together. All thoughts dissipate from his mind as his heart swells as though it’s going to burst and float away all at once and the only thing that’s in his head is how surprisingly sweet Hinata tastes after such a long, sweaty practice. 

When they finally break apart, Tobio’s hand rises of its own accord to frame Hinata’s cheek, and he tries not to think about the way Hinata leans affectionately into his palm as he stares into his overwhelmingly passionate eyes before knocking their foreheads together and breathing in shakily.

“Yeah, I think we are,” he says.

“Don’t you dare go easy on me though,” Hinata insists, even as his eyes flutter closed and he takes a deep breath of crisp air to steady his suddenly unsteady knees.

“You wish,” says Tobio, partly because he’s an ass and partly because duh, of course he'd never go easy on his greatest rival and partner. How would they ever get skilled enough to conquer all other opponents, together? He doesn’t say this part out loud, but Hinata’s gentle sigh tells him that he understands. He pulls away from Tobio, squeezing the hand he’d captured and held hostage even tighter.

“Good,” Hinata says, a mischievous glimmer flashing in his eyes, causing Tobio’s entire body to tense, an evil-looking grin creeping onto his face as Hinata continues, “Race you Sakanoshita!”

He takes off without warning and Tobio follows instinctively — even though Hinata has taken a two second head start which is totally unfair — because of course he does. Tobio would never admit it out loud — especially to Hinata — but he's pretty damn sure he’d follow Hinata absolutely anywhere, no matter how many head starts he took.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I posted this as a part of my First series but it's not really canon to my first two stories. It just also had to do with a first of theirs, so I figured, why not? Apparently I'm actually just obsessed with firsts for Kagehina??
> 
> I wrote this during dead week instead of writing my final papers haha whoops. When I'm stressed out Haikyuu always makes me feel better. I just can't help myself from indulging in soft, happy Tobio he deserves so much love...!!
> 
> Anyways thank you for reading!! I hope you enjoyed the sappiness derived from my total weakness for this pairing :')


End file.
